Namikaze's Creed
by Sinbiont
Summary: Naruto's uncle saves him from a mob at the age of six watch as naruto is trained as a diffrent kind of Assasin.NarutoX? ShikamaruX? OCXOC Chapters one and two redone rated m for cursing and blood.
1. Assassin's birth

sinbiont first fanfic no flames constructive criticism wanted

"talk"  
'think'  
"DEMONIC TALKING"  
'DEMONIC THOUGHT'  
Disclaimer:I do not own naruto or Assassin's Creed

Chapter 1:Rebirth

Naruto at six years of age was alot of things a demon container, son of the fourth hokage,an expert prankster, However he was NOT stupid enough to stop running when he had one-hundred and fifty pissed off and drunk villagers and shinobi  
behind him.

"You demon you killed my sister!"

"I"ll kill you hell spawn!"

"Get the demon!"

He didn't know why they called him a demon, these beatings had started when he was three after he had gotten kicked out of the orphanage, for some reason they always happened on his birthday. He suddenly felt something Peirce his leg he screamed and fell he hit the ground hard,he looked at his leg to see a kunai sticking out of his leg he tried to get up but the mob was already on him like a swarm of bees they attacked him all at once he was stabbed cut and beaten only in a few seconds.

"please let me go I didn't do anything!"he plead

"Didn't do anything ha you killed hundreds of good people and the forth Hokage!" a chunin yelled out and crushed the poor boy's ribs with a kick.

Suddenly five ANBU appeared "What do you think your doing!" the one with the hawk mask yelled.

Naruto allowed a slither hope to enter his mind "Your supposed to gag the demon so he can't scream you idiots." he said the ANBU in the wolf mask nodded in agreement (Sinbiont:"guess who if you do you get a free pie") Naruto was bleeding from his legs his arms and kami knows where else,he watched in horror as the hawk mask ANBU slapped a piece tape on his mouth and then took out his ninjato Naruto shut his eyes and prepared himself for death,but it never came his eyes snapped open to find the AMBU headless and a man crouching next to him in a black cloak, on his waist was a strange knife and black sword (sultans knife and altiers sword only black) the ANBU'S body started gushing blood like a broken sink as it fell backwards showering the assailants with blood, the man stood his full six feet four inches and looked at the scared mob, the wolf mask AMBU disappeared leaving the mob and the three remaining AMBU to fend for them selves.

The cloaked figure unsheathed his sword and disappeared he reappeared a second later in front of naruto and sheathed his sword,the mob behind him exploded in a shower of gore Naruto stood up seemingly fine as if he hadn't been knocking on shinigami's door just moments before(1) the man looked at Naruto in confusion before turning to leave,only to find the boy grabbing on to his cloak.

"That was awsom".he said in that childish way only a kid could pull off.

The man seamed to think for a moment then asked "Kid whats your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said (Sinbiont:"more like shouted must regain hearing"...)

The man took off his hood to show shoulder length red hair and a diagnal scar on his right eye.

"My name is Vincent Uzumaki and I'm your otooji." (uncle)

Naruto just stared at the man for a moment blinked twice... and fainted.

Vincent caching his nephew hefted him on his shoulder and they both sank into the shadows.

Cliff Hanger

Just kidding

In the hokages office he was ass deep in paper work wishing that any thing could distract him from this hell.

In a few minutes he'd regret that wish...

A shadow rose from in front of his desk and took form of a hooded man with a boy on his shoulder.

"Hello Vincent I see you have found your nephew."the hokage stated

"Sasuke Saratobi I left this village thinking my nephew was in good hands and I come back to

see him being beaten by a mob DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I AM TO FUCKING KILLING YOU!"he fumed his ki (Killing intent)rising to unmanageable levels the old man could hardly breath, the shadows in the room seamed to come alive and float around the room ,and the entire village started to shake ,then a muffled thud was heard as the two chunin guarding his door had heart attacks they were probably dead.

"Vincent I know you must be angry but please understand I did all I could." Sasuke gasped out.

Vincent restrained his ki and snapped his gloved fingers,two more cloaked figures appeared from the shadows one male one female there hoods where off and they bowed to him.

"Rise young-lings"Vincent commanded as they stood the hokage got a good look at them one was a young man about fourteen with spiky blond hair and blue eyes that,for a second, had Saritobi thinking he was seeing an older version of naruto, a crimson red cloak and muscular bild on his waist were a blood red trench knife and katana.

The women looked to be fourteen as well she was also dressed in a crimson cloak she had red hair that went past her neck emerald green eyes and a high c-cup breast, on her waist was a crimson trench knife and a blood red Sabre. (don't know what that type of sword looks like then look it up)

"Arashi(2),Yuki take Naruto were going back to Masyaf."he ordered

"What Vincint before you take him please promise me you'll bring him back when hes twelve."

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT".he yelled.  
Then he had an idea 'I will bring him back just to show him how weak his sinobi are'

He smirked under his hood and said "Alright Sasuke ill bring him back." the two young-lings looked at there sensei they knew something was up but did not question it and pulled up there hoods and the two assassins disappeared.

"Sasuke how much do you know about the BROTHERHOOD?"Vincent asked

"I know that they were founded in the 1100's,and that from them the Uzumaki , Namakaze , and

Nara clans were formed and that they have a doujutsu caled the eagle eye I don't know what its abilitys are however,There is also a story of a man named Altire."(sinbiont:did I spell that Right?)

"Very good now I will tell you some thing a centuries ago the Nara clan defected from us so we have none left so for your compensation I want one of the nara clan to join our ranks."

"What you cant be seirous thell never agree to that!"

"Ether that or I command my forces to attack the hidden leaf." vincent stated.

the kage froze an AMBU had told him what happened in the street when Vincent saved naruto. He sighed and pushed a button under his desk "get me Shikaku Nara now!" he ordered not ten minutes later he was there with his son Shikamaru.

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Nara-san I'll cut right to the chase the man beside you is a member of the BROTHERHOOD and

he wants you to give him your son for training.

Shikaku and Shikamaru looked at the man beside them and said"Hello Vincent-san"

"Hello to you as well brothers." He greeted

Saratobi:"?"

Seeing the puzzled look on his kages face the older nara explained.

'wile we were staring at the clouds one day we met Vincent he told us all about the BROTHERHOOD shikamaru wanted to train with him but was to young he said he would return one day to take him to Masyaf." Shikamaru nodded energetically then grabbed the other mans cloak

"Can I go now!"the boy asked. (Sinbiont:its my story so hes energetic for now)

"Yes were going now hang on OK." they were encased in shadows.

That was the beginning of two great assassins that was there beginning and that was their birth.

-  
1:didn't feel like writing about him in the hospital and now he has regeneration.

2:guess why I named him that and I'll give you some pie

Ya my first fanfic tell me what you think any ideas for new characters put um in your

reviews,and I'm a man so no hitting on me.O.-


	2. Assassin's return

Yay second chapter Naruto and Shikamaru come back with the power of Demons and bad ass cloaks LETS DO IT.

Thank you RasenShuriken92 and Laesk this is my first fanfic and thank you for the kind words.

"Talk"

'thinking/mind link'

**"Demonic talking"**

**'Demonic thought' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or assassin's creed and never will. **

**No flaming just tell me ways to improve my writing IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT .**

It was the middle of the afternoon in the village of kahona as two cloaked figures made there way to the hokages office hiding in the two figures jumped into the old kages window. Putting the man and his AMBU guards on edge .

"Old man whats up ." they both said making the old man ,and his guards to relax only two people had ever called him that.

Sarotobi studied the two young men in front of him were about five foot nine,the one on the right had on a cloak that had a blood red cloak that was so dark you could mistake it for black (Ezio's cloak) he had silver armor that was made out of material that didn't reflect light,forearm protectors with the assassin's symbol on it,and silver gauntlets with the same symbol, and a blood red cape which had the same silver symbol symbol,and a red scarf witch was weird because it was eighty degrees, he had on a black shirt ,black combat pants on and a pair of steel-toed combat boots. on his waist was a katana and a strange looking knife (sultans knife) he also had about thirty or so throwing knives on his torso,on his face he had a blood red mask with the words "nothing is true"on the forehead. His companion was wearing the same cloak but his was black,he had a black cape with a blood red assassin's symbol and a black mask with the words "everything is permitted" on the forehead,and a collar with ruins on it the strange thing about him is that shadows pooled around his feet and he had four shadows behind him. Sarotobi wondered if he had found out about _it _but quickly dismissed the thought knowing it was impossible.

"Naruto Shikamaru how are you." the man said in a pleasant voice

"Fine hokage-sama same old same old kill a few people learn a few jutsu ." the one in black said as he took out a few knives and started juggling them in one hand.

The hokage just nodded and continued there conversation,"Shikamaru Naruto you want to become leaf shinobicorrect"he gets a nod from them "then your going to have to appear in front of the counsel"he two cloaked men flinched although no one could tell under there cloaks,Naruto never did like the counsel of kahona before he left they pulled all kinds of bullshit from telling the store owners to not sell him any thing to hiring assassins good thing they weren't mystaf assassins or heed be dead, Shikamarudidn't like them because once when he was six the counsel tried to give him to kumo because an AMBU screwed up when he was scouting and ended up in kumos border HOW THE FUCK could he do that,although the man did help him by being his first kill. They both nodded despite there issues and fazed out of sight.

They reappeared in the counsel hall with the counsel already there including Hana Izuka she was here to get a feel of what she would be doing when she became alfa, Sarotobiwalked in the room and sat down at the head of the counsel.

"Stait your names." Haishi said.(If you don't know this the counsel is made up of the heads of ninja clans and some civilians)

"Naruto Uzumaki."The one in the crimson cloak stated.

"Shikamaru Nara."The one in the black cloak replied

But to the counsel it was as if the same man had spoken.

"Please remove your masks."a civilian counsel member ordered.

"No."Shikamaru said

"NO"

"Yes"

"Take it off!"

"No"

The counsel member was glaring at the boy now.

"Why wont you remove your mask?"another said

"They wouldn't be able to sneak up on any one when the world knows what we look like now could we Amachi."Haishi stated

The man blushed at his own stupidity before glaring at the boy.

"Well is there anything you would like to ask us?"Tisume asked

This time it was Naruto that spoke"Yes there is why were we not informed of our _tenants_?"he said in a calm voice

"There is a law that states that we can not tell the younger generation about the Kyuubi."

"That explains the kitsune but what about my prisoner?"Shikamaru demanded "There was no such law made about mine."He stated in a all to calm voice.

**"**How did you find out about THAT?" A pink haired banshee yelled giving everyone a instamigrane and knocking out Tisume,Shikamaru,Naruto,and Hana,due to there enhanced senses. (Sinbiont:OMG Is my ear bleeding!)

After waking the shinobi,and assassins,Shikamaru gave his explanation"When training with another assassin I was mortally wounded and he turned me."he said

"The kyuubi saved my life when my master pushed me off a cliff to teach me summoning."his companion said in a bored tone.

"..."

"Did I say something?" naruto said a little irate It's was rather uncomfortable hed been trained all his life to not be seen an now he had close to sixty persons starring at him ... none of which he could kill...legally.

Then the scarf Naruto was waring unfurled off his neck and stood on his shoulder revealing a red fox kit.

"Did you enjoy your nap Shinobu?"Naruto asked his partner.(Sinbiont:means endurance) a large golden fox tail grabbed the kit and put the fox on the floor the baby fox curled around his legs but that was not what the counsel was interested in.

"He's got a tail!"The banshee screamed

"So I've got wings."The other boy mused. unfurling his wings which were black feathered wings.

"..."

"..."

"That's kinda cool."Hana said wishing she had a tail.

Insert massive facefalt

"We'll be leaving now."Naruto stated

"Don't be late for class."

"Yes sir!"They said Shikamaru sunk into the shadows below him and naruto diapered in a swirl of crimson fire.

**(****Next day 7:00)**

Naruto,Shinobu,and Shikamaru were walking to the ninja academy (Sinbiont:well Naruto and Shikamaru were walking Shinobu just hitched a ride in Naruto's cloak w.w)when they got there with five minutes to spair.(Sinbiont:before I go on its the last year of the academy.)

They met the teacher Iruka they met before class was a nice man to nice so they did a back round check on him from the Ninja i.d book they Sto-Borrowed from the hokage, turns out he was an ex-hunter-nin, they also got the names of the students from him Shino,Kiba,and Hinata looked like future Allies one boy Sasuke was a gay emo and everyone else was irrelevant.

When class started there were only four seats left two were on the right side of the emothe others in the middle of his useless bitches,they chose the one who didn't talk as much. as they sat down and Iruka left the room to get another teacher named Mizuki before class started, two girls burst into the class room.

"I get to sit by Sasuke Ino-pig."

"No way my foot was in front of yours forehead ."

This amazing argument would of continued but for two things Sakura noticed Shikamaru was siting by Sasuke and the writer lost his sense of hearing.(Sinbiont:OMG my ears are bleeding... AGAIN!)

"Hey new kid get up I'm siting by Sasuke!"She bitched

Sasuke was silently praying that the guy beside him had some balls(Sinbiont:NO YAOI NEVER) and would not move.

Shikamaru just looked at the girl and said nothing.

"Did you here me I said move."

"..."

Sakura cocked her fist back and broaght it foward to hit the boy in the face ... and was stopped by a wall of black the same wall of black then wraped around her throat.

The shadow brought them face to mask and he released about a tenth of his ki(killing intent) making everyone besides Naruto, and strangely Kiba stop breathing. **"Listen to me girl I will give you one warning because I'm not allowed to kill you, do not touch me, or I will rip your vocal cords out and use them to strangle you and besides my brother doesn't take to kindly to persons who try to hurt his family."**Everyone looked at Naruto to see he had his hidden blade on the back of her neck ,Shinobu was on his shoulder ready to pounce on her throat and rip it to sheds. Shikamarus shadow threw the girl into Ino and they both ran to the unoccupied seats. Seconds later Iruka and Mizuki came back to see there class quiet not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth he spoke.

"Class we have two new students today may you come up and introduce yourselves."

Naruto ans Shikamaru walked up to the front of the class Naruto spoke first.

"My name is Naruto Auditore I'm an assassin from Mystaf, my likes are my bretheren,Shinobu the fox in my cloak,"as if on queue the small red fox poked out of his cloak"my dislikes are persons who try to hurt my bretheren and pompous assholes."

Then Shikamaru "My name is Shikamaru Auditore like my brother I am an assassin from Mystaf, my likes are weaponry, reading about my ancestor , killing,and blood ,my dislikes are people who try to touch me,and not being able to kill." they then walked back to there seats.

'This is going to be a long year' both teachers thought.

Guess what Shikamaru contains I'll give you a clue "I will...never be a memory."

Why does Shikamaru have a collar?(WARNING re-movement of collar can result in death)

Before I forget I have a mystery paring that NO ONE will guess but If you do you'll get free PIE.


	3. Assassin's team

chap three is up this will be longer than the other chaps and Anko is a sensei.

"talk"

'thinking or mental link'

**"demonic speaking"**

**'demonic thought'**

**disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed **

**No flames **

eleven months have passed and Naruto and Kiba became fast Friends,due to the fact they both loved canines ,and dislike for pink hared banshees, they were talking about What had happened the other day.

(Forbidden author jutsu flash back)

Iruka was at the head of the class teaching about chakra and its used when he herd naruto snoring he picked up an eraser and threw it at the boy,Narutoout of pure reflex caught the eraser and threw it back with the force of a sleghammer it hit Iruka in the chest vaulting him over his desk and not for the fact he was a ninja would have broken his rose his head from his desk he hadn't meant to do that.

Iruka stood up from behind his desk just as Naruto spoke.

"Sorry sensei reflex."

Iruka shook his head he had been warnd about trowing things to them.

"Why were you sleeping in my class"

"Both I and my brother have been taught this."

Iruka looked over at Shikamaru and he was asleep as well,deciding not to throw any thing at him he walked over and tried to shake him awake well he would have if the boys hidden blade wasn't pressed to his neck,Sikamaru retracted his blade.

"Sorry reflex."

Everyone swetdrooped at that.

"How much did you learn about it?"

"We can walk on water and use chakra strings we can also hover using chakra."Naruto replied before yawning

"How did you learn how to do that?"

"Well you see...

(Flashback in a flashback)

**Five years ago in mystaf**

"Brother Arashi how are you going to teach us to hover?"a seven year old Shikamaru asked. both he and Naruto were eager to learn.

'Their gonna hate me after this dam you Yuki this is your shift!'

"I'm gonna put senbon under you."he answered

"..."

"..."

"Are you nuts!"Naruto asked

Arashi coughs and throws six senbon into the ground.

"If you want to save your asses then don't fall you have to do it for twenty minuets."

**Ten minunets later**

Both Naruto and Shikamaru were hovering a few millimeters above the senbon in a crossed leg position unwavering eyes closed, they had gotten it down in record time and there chakra control was improving by the second this is what Arashi walked in on.

'Looks like their going to do it,that wont do time for a distraction.'he thought evilly

"Yo guys how ya doing."

Their concentration blown to hell they dropped down on the six senbon under them each,their eyes snap open as they jumped up and screamed running around in circles clutching there asse's mouth twitched as he saw this,then they bummed into each other and landed on there asses they jumped up and started screaming twice as caused Arashi to start laughing he laughed so hard he had to lean an the walls for he stopped laughing he realize the two were no longer running actually they looked pissed off he tried to run but realized his legs were trapped by shadows Shikamaru grinned and the shadows restrained him to the wall the boy took out an astounding amount of senbon and a role of tape,at this point he wondered if he should have taught him them how to stab a man a hundred times without killing them he looked at Naruto for help but the boy just shook his head,The next day Yuki stumbled across the human pin cushion known as Arashi.

"O my god what happened to you!"she exclaimed

"I fucking hate you."

(Flash back end)

After that no one wanted to piss off Shikamaru If they knew that he was going easy on the man they probably would have shit themselves good thing that was before he could use his shadows to there full extent.

Then they were called back to class where they would be placed in there teams.

Iruka was to present the teams.

"Team seven Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Huniro." Sakuraopened her mouth to brag but a piece of tape closed her mouth saving every one from temporary hearing loss, everyone looked at Shikamaru who had his hand outstreached he looked at Iruka before saying "You can continue Iruka-sensei." " and Choji Akimichi,under Kakashi hatake, team eight will be Shino Aberame,Hinata Hyuuga,and Ino Yamanaka,Team ten will be the Auditore brothers and Kiba Izuka,under Anko Mitarashi. dismissed."

They had a few minuets before their senseis came so everyone started talking.

Anko was the first to arrive team ten looked up at the women she was in a trench coat and a tan skirt she wore chain-mail on her torso that barley covered her...large assets.

"Lets go rookies, meet me at the forty-forth training grounds."she said jumping out a random window.

Kiba looked at the window for a moment before saying"Do you guys know where that is."

"..."

He looked around to find his team gone.

"Looks like were gonna have to find it hey akamaru?"

"Bark"(They went to the north)Akamaru replied.

Kiba started running towards the training grounds.

Meanwhile

The Auditore brothers dropped down from the trees they watched Anko get there a fraction of a second later,Anko was surprised that they had gotten there before her but let it slide,Kiba came out of the woods behind them (Sinbiont:the woods not the forest.)looking out of Naruto sweat drop,he then started talking to Shikamaru through there mental link.

'Why is he so tired he only ran ten miles?'he asked

'**Remember he is just a genin**.'a voice said.

'Father why haven't you been speaking to me over the past few years?'

'**That collar of yours has been blocking me out take that thing off**.'The winged biju said

'Can't take it off until I become a genin the damn thing has a seal on it that only the sensei can remove via blood'

The conversation would have continued but a hail of kunai came at him only to be stopped by his shadows.

"Would you stop staring into space and listen."Anko had been trying to get his attention for the past ten minuets."You red cloak your up."

"My likes are my brothers, Kiba and Akamaru and Shinobu,scratches the kit behind the ears making it purr,my dislikes are pompous asses and fan-girls, i don't have a dream.."

Kiba was next"I like Akamaru,Naruto and my clan,I dislike cats,my dream is to become alfa of my clan."

Shikamaru flexed before speaking. "My likes are my brothers and blood,Anko perks up at that,my dislikes are not being able to kill,and my dream is to kill a certain man." Anko looked at the boy and swore he had a silver glow behind his mask.

"My name is Anko my likes are snakes and blood my dislikes are my former sensei and perverts."

"Anko Mitarashi your an assassination expert correct?"Naruto asked.

"Yes I am and before I forget Shikamaru come over here."Shikamaru walks over to the jonin she takes out a knifeand Shikamarus shadows make a wall between them.

"Relax I'm just taking the collar off."she explained the shadows fall and Anko quickly cuts her thumb and smears the blood an the seal the collar falls to the ground.

Shikamaru rubs his neck relieved he can use his power to its full existent.

"What was that thing for anyway?" Kiba asked

Naruto decided to answer him"It was so he wouldn't kill any one when we were at the academy in other words it calms him down so he won't kill anyone for exsample in the academy when Sakura tried to punch him he threw her away instead of crushing her head with his hands."he answered looking at Shikamaru Whose shadow was waving around unnaturally he said "He also tends to be a bit blood thirsty."(Sinbiont:before I forget Shikamaru uses his shadows like gaara uses his sand.)

'I think I've found a new play mate'Anko thought glee-full"You are dismised be here tomarow for your survival test."

"Yes sensei."her soon to be students replied. Naruto and Shikamaru vanished making Kiba,Akamaru,and Anko wonder how fast those two are.

(With Shikamaru and Naruto)

The to assassins arrived at the Nara compound they were in the field Naruto decided to take a nap leaving Shikamaru to think,Shikamaru was one of three Nara left the clan being killed off by Orouchimaru.(Sinbiont:O.O)

Orouchimaru the man who killed his clan the man who experimented on shinobi...

The man he would kill...

But now was not the time to dwell on such things his 'father' had a gift for him and he intended to retrieve it, he sat on the grass and began to reach into the confines of his mind.

(Shikamaru's mind scape)

"Father you wish to see me?"Shikamaru asked the silvered haired man standing behind a man smiled before answering.

"**Yes my son I have something for you**."the man said disappearing for a moment before coming back with a large sword.

"**This my son is the sword I used before I was sealed.**"the man said handing the blade over through the cage. Shikamaru took a moment to examine the blade the hilt was a good foot long and jet black the blade its self was silver and six feet long.

"Thank you father."

"**My son if you focus your chakra into it it will change to your likes**."the man said

Shikamaru did just that and the sword shimmered for a moment the sword's hilt was engraved with red kanji for assassin on both sides,and the blade was now seven feet long and jet black as well Shikamaru admired the blade.

"Father this is a fine blade I thank you but it will it not hinder my movement?"The Young assassin asked.

"**Just think of a smaller version and it will transform**."the man said,Shiamaru did as he said and the blade turend into a normal katana.

"Thank you father."Shikamaru said he then took his leave.

(real world)

Shikamaru stood up and unfurled his wings the two black wings arched before going back to there original positions then went to his room ready to hit the sack.

(the next day training ground 44)

Anko was siting on a tree stump when her students came through the tree line Kiba on Shikamaru's shoulder Kiba jumped off of the assassin's shoulder and ran over to a bush to barf up his lunch before rejoining his team.

"Whats wrong with him." Shikamaru asked Naruto

"Whats wrong with me you were moving four hundred miles per hour!"Kiba yelled.

"Actually we were moving at four hundred and five miles per hour."Shinobu replied making Kiba nearly jump out of his coat.

"What never seen a talking fox?"The fox asked Naruto gave Shikamaru some yen making Anko look at them strangely.

"Shikamaru bet that Kiba would freak out when Shinobu spoke."Naruto exsplaned

Akamaru:"bark"(You looked like an ass)

Kiba took Akamaru off of his head for that,Anko shook her head the three of them were going to be a pain in the ass she held up a bell the ringing getting their attention.

"Your test is to get two bells from me."Kiba and Naruto got into taijutsu stances and Anko raised her hand stopping them," your going to have to catch me in the forest of death."she said jerking her thumb behind her,they nodded Anko jumped into the trees and Naruto Kiba and there furry companions followed suite.

"How fucking troublesome."Shikamaru muttered he made a one handed seal and shadows swirled around him he reappeared in the forest of death next to Naruto and Kiba scaring the shit out of the later Naruto put his hand over the Izukas mouth.

"Shikamaru can you find her?."Naruto asked his brother folded his arms and nodded as his eyes glowed silver.

"Darkness style shadow eye jutsu."he muttered true to its name silted silver eyes rose from his shadows and took off in random directions.

"Yo Shikamaru don't you need hand signs for a jutsu?"Kiba asked

"No our bloodline the eagle eye has four ability's one is to tell Friend foe and target,two is to master any tai,gen,or nin jutsu,three is to use any jutsu we know without hand signs,and four is to block any doejutsu's ability's."He answered.

"Nice."

Shikamaru's head shot up suddenly he mentioned his teammates to follow him they jumped from tree to tree only stopping to kill the usual inhabitants,giant leaches centipedes,tigers,bats,and other things drenching them in blood Kibas fist kill a big ass spider had him losing his lunch ,Naruto even got swallowed by a huge snake witch was now splatted across several trees due to Shikamaru.

(With Anko)

Anko was siting on a tree branch in the middle of the forest when Narto came out the tree line like a bat out of hell pinning the jonin's arms behind her head geting blood on her and plucked the bell from her skirt then dropped her on her ass his blood soaked companions jumped to them seconds later the four of them soak ed from head to toe in blood every one but Shikamaru ,who was smiling like a sicko behind his mask eyes glowing silver, looked just about ready to tear her intestines out and use them to strangle her.

"Well you've done your mission and Kiba looks like he got his first kill,good now I wont have to worry about that."she said standing up."Team ten will start there first mission tomarow."she said disappearing in a Puff of and Shikamaru used a Small wind jutsu to rid there cloaks of blood and then taught kiba how todo it seeing as he and Akamaru were covered inthe most blood having riped the spider in half with his fang over fang Shikamaru grabbed Kiba and Akamaru disappearing in a swerll of shadows,Naruto shook his head and threw a two throwing knives into the hearts of the ROOT AMBU behind him he took the knives out of them with his tail,witch most readers forgot he had, and put them back he then disappeared in a swirl of crimson fire.

(Izuka coumpound)

Hana Izukawas at the table eating dinner with her mother when her brother flew in through the window smashing into the wall oposit tesume went back to her stake when his other companions came in through the window Naruto went over to Kiba and pried him off the wall.

"And may I ask why Shikamaru threw my son into the wall?"Tesume asked

"Because I fellt like it."he answered making the two female Izukas sweat-drop,Kiba who was revived by Akamaru,glared at his team mate,Shikamaru just looked back at him

"Um I'm going to hit the sack see ya."Naruto said jumping through the window followed by Shikamaru.

"Doesn't anyone use the door anymore."Tesume asked, Kiba just grumbled about stupid shadow fuckers.

(end chap)

Truly I bull shitted my way through that how ever Shikas got Masamune Naruto got Shinobu and Kiba got to kill a big ass spider Al's well that ends well.

ROOT's after Naruto!

Kiba killed a big ass spider!

Orochimaru killed the Nara!

Shikamaru calls Sephiroth father!

Orochimaru's a pedophile!

well the last ones not surprising is it?

I'm going to pair Shikamaru up with someone can you guess who!

STAY TUNED TO NAMEKAZES CREED!


	4. sorry

Sorry about this but I'm stopping this story I will redo this fic, but for now I will start a new story called D.A.R.K to better my writing skills before I do this again It will be a first person self insert so see you guys later.


End file.
